


Plastic Wrap

by loveiscosmicsin



Series: Hymn of Stars and Blood (Secret Santa Gifts & IgNoct Drabbles) [6]
Category: FF15, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Pushing Daisies AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: Instead, Ignis reached around his back and firmly held his own hand, pretending that it was Noctis’. And at that moment, Noctis did the same, pretending that it was Ignis’.Written for FFXV Secret Santa because of the mood that struck me but to no recipient whatsoever, kept at 50-550 words max. in mind, but failed because word limitations are really hard when you're passionate about writing the thing.





	Plastic Wrap

_“You can’t touch me.”_  
  
_“So kissing’s out of the question.”_  
  
_“All forms of contact on both our parts are on hold indefinitely. Are you certain you wish to be with me? It’ll be challenging.”_  
  
_“Cake, baby.”_  
  
Ignis invited Noctis over to the Ebony  & Ivory after closing hours for a special treat. It was their second date in a way, but the prince was put to work and he couldn’t resist getting to lick the bowl in exchange.  
  
Noctis’ favorite cake had always been strawberry, Ignis engraved his smile to memory the very first time he made it for him. The prince sampled the strawberries and cream cheese frosting when he thought the baker wasn’t looking. Together, the task proved to be effortless.  
  
Savoring the aroma of baked goods from the oven, the happy couple leaned against the stainless-steel countertop, gazing into each other’s eyes and an unquestionable desire to act on their feelings. Instead, Ignis reached around his back and firmly held his own hand, pretending that it was Noctis’. And at that moment, Noctis did the same, pretending that it was Ignis’.  
  
Ignis would’ve never imagined crossing paths with Noctis, his childhood friend and the love of his life, again, especially under the circumstances the universe presented to them. Fate had them separate when Noctis was thirteen and Ignis was fourteen. Their reunion took place a decade later during a funeral. Noctis’ funeral. As in Noctis’ body was stiff with rigor mortis and he was to be buried once the service was completed.  
  
Ignis had the power to restore life to the dead with a single touch, but such power came with stipulations: if he were to touch a reanimated person again, they remain dead. Sharing the sentiment that another chance at life be spent more wisely, Ignis aimed to keep Noctis alive at all costs. Skin on skin contact was absolutely forbidden.  
  
Noctis opened his mouth before closing it as he watched Ignis artfully slice and stack the cooled layers on top of each other.  
  
“Would you like a turn?” Ignis asked, offering a spatula covered in frosting. He planned to let Noctis decorate to his heart’s content in the first place.  
  
Noctis bit on his bottom lip and Ignis felt his self-restraint ebb, almost wanting to reach out to stop him from chewing away that beautiful lip off. He snapped out of it in time when the prince brought out a box of plastic wrap.  
  
“There’s something I gotta try,” Noctis said, holding up a sheet of plastic wrap.  
  
“And that’s—”  
  
Fireworks exploded in the baker’s brain when soft, warm lips pressed against his through the flimsy barrier between them. Ignis kept his hands steady, imagining them caress the space beneath Noctis’ shoulder blades and following the curve of his spine to the small of his waist. Such exquisite thoughts left him wanting for more.  
  
Noctis pulled away, his hands suspending the sheet of plastic just inches away from their mouths with a bewitching smirk on his lips. Noctis Lucis Caelum was a very formidable force under the angelic mask and shouldn’t be underestimated. But Noctis was alive, the kiss wasn’t fatal.  
  
“That was dangerous,” Ignis drew a sharp intake of breath. “That... was something I strongly advised against.”  
  
“Dare you to say you didn’t like it.”  
  
Ignis smiled, wondering just how long it took the prince to come up with this notion. “On the contrary, I loved it.”  
  
“I think we just found our loophole around the whole accidentally killing me thing,” Noctis proclaimed. “We cover you with shrink wrap and—”

  
“Then I’d die of suffocation.”  
  
“It’s just a thought, sheesh.” Noctis laughed as he gave the baker an apologetic and protected peck on the lips. “But think about all we can do with just a few layers. Just can’t do tongue or biting.” He grinned mischievously. “I think we can risk that one chance just to see what we can do on our next date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you imagine Pushing Daisies AU with these two? All the baking. The romance that can be managed with two people making out with a sheet of plastic between them. They’ll be extra careful not to touch without the protection. And to keep everything wrapped beforehand.


End file.
